dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mera (DC Animated Film Universe)
Mera is a powerful sorceress from Atlantis, and former guardian of Queen Atlanna. Biography ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Mera was ordered to observe and assess Arthur Curry. Mera would periodically make trips to the surface world and watch Curry in secret. She observed Curry getting drunk, talking to a lobster, beating up men who wanted to eat it, and releasing the lobster into the ocean. Mera returned to Atlantis. After Queen Atlanna met with Prince Orm and Black Manta, Mera shared her report. She didn't think Curry was ready for the weight of the crown. Atlanna decided Curry would learn to rule by her side and ordered Mera to bring him to Atlantis. Mera arrived at Mercy Reef and rose a water spout into air to catch Curry as he fell out the lighthouse. Mera ordered the Drift One team to stand down and announced Curry was under her protection by order of Queen Atlanna. The team leader refused and threatened to kill Mera if she didn't hand over Curry. Mera knocked the soldiers over with her hydrokinetic ability then executed most of them in one stroke with hard water constructs. After finishing off Drift One, Mera dove back into the sea with the unconscious Curry. She took him to ancient ruins and waited for him to awaken. Mera explained the circumstances of his birth and showed him where Atlanna kept the king's royal garbs hidden. Mera declared the garbs were now his. Startled with the revelations, Curry took to the surface to process everything. They were suddenly attacked by Trenchers then aided by the Justice League. The battle drew Mera and Arthur Curry closer. The Justice Leaguers took Mera and Curry with them in a ship to Atlantis but found the royal city nearly deserted. Mera cornered an elderly woman watching them and asked what happened. Shocked by the assassination of Atlanna, Mera quickly realized it was the work of Prince Orm. Orm admitted he was the culprit and neutralized everyone with the Trident. During the Altantean invasion, Mera gave no quarter and put down several Atlantean soldiers. She caught up to Orm and demanded him to stop his genocidal plan. Orm knocked her out with the Trident and had her taken into custody. After Cyborg played back Orm's admission, Orm tried to play it off as surface magic, but Mera accused him. Arthur Curry delivered the knock out blow to Orm and convinced the Atlanteans to stand down. Triumphant, he and Mera kissed. Following Curry's coronation, Mera reported the Trenchers were on the edge of the royal city. Together, they handled the threat with an army of marine life. ''The Death of Superman To be added Powers and Abilities *Hydrokinesis *Atlantean Sorcery- Hard Water constructs *Dense Flesh- to withstand deep-sea pressure and durability to physical attacks *Above Average Strength *Advanced Combat *Underwater Breathing Relationships *Arthur Curry/Aquaman - Love interest. *Queen Atlanna - Queen; deceased. *Orm/Ocean Master - Enemy. *Superman - Ally. *Batman - Ally. *Wonder Woman - Ally. *Shazam - Ally. *Green Lantern - Ally. *Cyborg - Ally. *The Flash - Ally. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (2 films) **''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' (First appearance) - Sumalee Montano **''The Death of Superman'' (Cameo; no dialogue) Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' Mera_-_Throne_of_Atlantis.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 4 Mera.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 6 Arthur Curry.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 7 Mera.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 8 Arthur Curry.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 10 Arthur Curry n Mera.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 11 Mera.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 18 Mera.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 20.png Justice League Throne of Atlantis - 21.png Mera Throne of Atlantis.jpg Mera saves Arthur JLTOA.png Mera defends Aquaman JLTOA.png Mera and Aquaman JLTOA.png Mera JLTOA 02.png Mera JLTOA 03.png Mera JLTOA 04.png Mera JLTOA.png tumblr_ni56dgqyL61rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_ni56dgqyL61rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_ni56dgqyL61rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_ni56dgqyL61rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_ni56dgqyL61rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_ni56dgqyL61rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_njbhslRwWb1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_njbhslRwWb1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_njbhslRwWb1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_njbhslRwWb1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_njbhslRwWb1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_njbhslRwWb1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_njbhslRwWb1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_njbhslRwWb1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_njbhslRwWb1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_njbhslRwWb1rl14rno10_1280.png tumblr_njbi7nYKyK1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_njbi7nYKyK1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_njbi7nYKyK1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_njbi7nYKyK1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_njbi7nYKyK1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_njbi7nYKyK1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_njbi7nYKyK1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_njbi7nYKyK1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_njbi7nYKyK1rl14rno10_1280.png Justice League TOA 01.png Justice League JLTOA 01.png What are you doing JLTOA.png Stand down while you can JLTOA.png She'll love you JLTOA.png Aquaman & Mera prepare to fight JLTOA.png Aquaman & Mera & Cyborg & Superman JLTOA.png Aquaman & Mera & Cyborg & Green Lantern JLTOA.png Mera & Aquaman JLTOA.png Mera & Aquaman prepare to fight JLTOA.png Mera & Orm JLTOA.png Mera catches Arthur JLTOA.png Mera defends Aquaman JLTOA 01.png Mera defends Aquaman JLTOA 02.png Mera JLTOA 05.png Mera JLTOA 06.png Mera JLTOA 07.png Mera JLTOA 08.png Mera JLTOA 09.png Mera JLTOA 10.png Mera JLTOA 11.png Mera JLTOA 12.png Mera JLTOA 13.png Mera JLTOA 14.png Mera tends to Aquaman JLTOA.png Mera watching Arthur JLTOA.png Mera JLTOA 15.png Justice League JLTOA 10.png Justice League JLTOA 9.png Tumblr_pa5bh10lvk1rl14rno3_1280.png ''The Death of Superman'' Tumblr_pbnaq10i1o1rl14rno1_1280.jpg Tumblr pbkyw0kqnI1rl14rno4 1280.jpg See Also *Mera Category:Justice League: Throne of Atlantis Characters Category:Aquaman Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Characters with Hydrokinesis Category:The Death of Superman Characters